Disney Meets SP!
by SnarkWolf
Summary: A bunch of one-shots set in the universe of Strawberry Panic based on your favorite Disney songs with the characters themselves singing them.
1. I Won't Say I'm in Love (YayaxTsubomi)

**So I was bored and suddenly this idea came to fruition. I just had to let these out. Plus, I need a little break from my running fics, which I will get back to ASAP. Song is from Hercules.**

* * *

A meeting with the choir had just finished and Yaya and Tsubomi were walking back outside together.

"You should've spoken up if you didn't like the song choice, Senpai," Tsubomi snarked at her upperclassmen.

"Well, you should have told me," Yaya teased, knowing Tsubomi actually told her to speak up.

"I didn't stop telling you! You missed your chance to speak up! Baka!"

"You didn't have to keep telling me. I would have figured that out on my own."

Tsubomi crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I was just letting you talk to me because I know how much you like me," the older girl smirked.

Tsubomi started to blush and shake her head in denial.

"What? No no no no! You got it all wrong! I don't think about you in that way!" the younger girl protested.

"If that's the case, say you hate me then," Yaya challenged. Tsubomi tried to open her mouth, but couldn't bring herself to do so because it wasn't true. She was definitely in love with her senpai, but couldn't exactly express them out loud.

Yaya smugly smiled, "I knew you couldn't do it. You really like me."

"I didn't even say anything!"

"Your face says a lot," Yaya said as she picked a flower from a bush and gave it to her kohai, "here, get back to me when you figure out how you truly feel about me," she joked.

Tsubomi's face got even redder, "B-but, Yaya-senpai…"

But Yaya had already dashed off. As she was running, the dark-haired girl thought:

"I hope you love me too, Tsubomi. Even if it takes forever, I'll wait for you to tell me how you feel about me. This is no joke."

* * *

As soon as Yaya was out of sight, Tsubomi was happily grinning like a lovestruck person, but immediately snapped out of it. Little did she know that Chiyo, Kagome, Kizuna and Remon were nearby and saw her swooning.

"Damn it, why won't it go away?" she grunted.

_Tsubomi:_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No girl is worth the aggravation_

_And I don't think I want to feel that!_

Tsubomi tosses the flower and Kagome catches it. At this point, Tsubomi notices them and starts walking away but they follow her.

_Girls:_

_Who'd'you think you're kidding_

_She's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Tsubomi: Oh nooo…_

_Girls:_

_Girl, you can't conceal it_

_We know how you feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

Tsubomi kept on walking, still in denial.

_Tsubomi:_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no _

_Girls:_

_You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh_

The pink-haired girl faced her friends and insisted to them.

_Tsubomi:_

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

"Tsubomi, why don't you just confess to Yaya-san?" Chiyo asked.

"What's there to confess?" Tsubomi replied.

Her friends weren't buying it and were very insistent on helping her see her true feelings.

_Tsubomi:_

_I know first love can be quite painful _

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

_Girls:_

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling_

Tsubomi, getting irritated, held her head to keep it from blowing up.

_Tsubomi: Oh nooo…_

_Girls:_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When you gonna own up_

_That you got, got, got it bad_

_Tsubomi:_

_Whoa,_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_Girls:_

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love _

_Tsubomi:_

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_Girls:_

_You're doing flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

She ran over to a bench to relax and the rest caught up to her.

_Tsubomi:_

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

_Girls:_

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's okay you're in love_

Kagome handed Tsubomi the flower. The pinkette was grumpy for a second, but suddenly smiled.

_Tsubomi:_

_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Accepting the motivation from her friends, Tsubomi decided to confess her love to Yaya.

"I know what I must do. Thanks, guys," she thanked.

"Good luck, Tsubomi-chan!" Kizuna cheerfully answered. The girls smiled as Tsubomi made the dash back to the Strawberry Dorms.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yaya was reading manga alone in her room. Hikari was with Amane at the time, taking care of business. Just then, there were rapid knocks on her door. She answered it, finding a panting, slightly perspiring Tsubomi, still holding the flower. Yaya was very surprised to see her again so soon.

"Tsubomi? What's up?"

"You were right," Tsubomi said to her.

Yaya gave an inquisitive look, "What?"

"You heard me. You were right about me liking you."

"So that means…" Yaya's pupils dilated as she tried to hold back her excitement.

"I really like you, Yaya-senpai…No, what I mean to say is…I love you," Tsubomi confessed as she bowed her head down and blushed.

Yaya was smiling ear-to-ear. She was relieved to find out that her feelings for Tsubomi were reciprocated. After letting go of and falling out of love with Hikari, Yaya started to hang out with Tsubomi more, eventually developing feelings for her. She dreaded being rejected by the younger girl. Now that she knew how Tsubomi felt, well, let's just say overjoyed was an understatement. Yaya placed her hand on the other girl's head.

"I love you too, Tsubomi; which brings me to my next point."

Yaya lifted up Tsubomi's head and gave her a kiss. The younger girl felt her body shaking, in a good way. She enthusiastically kissed her back and held her face to increase the intimacy between them. They soon broke the kiss and formed a tight embrace.

"Yaya-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"If we're going to be together, I shouldn't be a substitute for Hikari-senpai."

Yaya slightly thumped the back of Tsubomi's head.

"Don't be an idiot. Hikari may be my first love, but you're my true love. It sounds like a cliché, but I mean it. You always come through for me; that's why I love you."

"Baka…" Tsubomi whispered, which Yaya took as a term of endearment.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**- Next up: I See The Light (MiyukixTamao) and A Whole New World (ShizumaxNagisa)**

**- Please help me choose a pairing for Breaking Free (FYI, I hate the HSM movies, but I like the songs). Only with ships I like, though.**

**- Can I just say I'm excited to write I See The Light? I'm sorry, but I really am. **


	2. I See The Light (MiyukixTamao)

**I was supposed to finish and post this yesterday, but turns out working on my Hetalia story took a lot of my brain energy, so I'm posting this one today. Believe it or not, this isn't the first time I based a story on the lantern scene from Tangled with MiyukixTamao. In my running fic of this pairing, You're Everywhere to Me, there's a (YMMV if it was obvious or not) shout-out to the lantern scene near the end of chapter 8. But there, I used fireflies instead of lanterns.**

**Why did I write this one-shot even if I already wrote something like this in a previous fic, you ask? **

**Well, the answer is simple.**

**This song is perfect for them. Don't know why exactly, it just feels like it for me. Even just thinking about it is enough to make me fangirl. So why wouldn't I? **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Tonight was the last night of the festival and the Tōrō nagashi, or the releasing of the lanterns, was to take place. Miyuki was taking Tamao, her underclassman who she recently started dating, out to the lake in order for them to get a better view of the lanterns.

"I appreciate you taking me out here tonight, Miyuki," Tamao smiled at her, "I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"No trouble at all, Tamao. I really want to see the lanterns, too. I hate seeing them alone, though. And what better person to watch them with than the person I'm dating?" Miyuki asked, which made Tamao blush and rub the back of her head.

"Ahaha…well, I'm flattered. Thank you."

"You should be," the older girl said as she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "And you're welcome. Come on, let's go get a boat."

* * *

Miyuki grabbed Tamao's hand and led her to a boat near the lake. Tamao hopped inside and Miyuki pushed the boat until it was closer to the lake and jumped into it herself.

"We should row a little bit to get a better view of the lanterns," said Miyuki as she picked up the oars. Tamao nodded as the other girl started to row. Miyuki noticed that her date was a little bit quiet.

"Hm? What's the matter, Tamao?"

Tamao looked up and blushed, "Huh? Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I'm still not used to going on dates like this, even if this isn't even our first date."

Miyuki reassured her and ruffled her hair, "It's okay. Just relax. Once the lanterns show up, we're the only two people here. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

As night began to fall, the first lantern started to fly, followed by several others.

Tamao was so amazed by the lights that when she moved to get a closer look, she nearly tipped the boat over, making Miyuki almost fall off the boat. However, that did not faze the older girl since she was too busy admiring the younger girl, whose eyes were widened by the moving lights. A song in her heart was starting to play.

_Tamao:_

_All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here suddenly I see_

_Standing here it's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

More lanterns appeared from every direction. That just made it even better.

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

Then Tamao took a quick glance at Miyuki, who was admiring the lights as well. Simply looking at her date appearing relaxed and happy with her made her heart race.

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

* * *

To Tamao's surprise, Miyuki pulled out two lanterns from behind her and handed one to her.

"Wow. You're really full of surprises, Miyuki," she chuckled.

"The more lights, the brighter, right?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes, two lights can make a huge difference."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," the younger girl approved.

"We've been in school together for four years and it's only this year I started to think about you like this. You're a smart person and I feel that I always have somebody to talk to when I'm with you. This makes me realize I should've liked you first, even if we only met in my third year and your first year."

Tamao blushed upon hearing Miyuki's confession, "I feel the same way about you. If I had realized earlier that the seemingly uptight school president could be this sweet, I would have fallen for you that time."

Miyuki smiled, "No matter what, I think we would have fallen for each other anyway. That's how much I think we were meant to be."

After that, the two girls held a gaze that only two people in love could have and released their lanterns into the sky at the same time. They took pleasure in the lanterns dancing in the sky.

* * *

_Miyuki:_

_All those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things, the way they were_

The older girl then looked at Tamao, who pushed up a falling lantern that flew near her, with loving eyes.

_Now she's here shining in the starlight_

_Now she's here suddenly I know_

_If she's here it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go_

Miyuki took Tamao by the hands and looked her in the eyes. The younger girl felt Miyuki's love through her hands and stared into her eyes as well.

_Miyuki and Tamao:_

_And at last I see the light_

_Miyuki:_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_Miyuki and Tamao: _

_And at last I see the light_

_Tamao:_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_Miyuki and Tamao:_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

Miyuki placed her hand on Tamao's face. Tamao touched the older girl's hand, feeling the warmth.

_All at once everything is different_

_Now that I see you_

The two girls leaned closer towards each other, their faces just a few inches away from each other.

_Now that I see you…_

* * *

Without a moment to spare, Miyuki pressed her lips against Tamao's; culminating in a gentle kiss. The other girl enthusiastically kissed her back. The lights just made the mood even better.

"I love you," Miyuki said as soon as the kiss broke.

"I love you too, Miyuki" Tamao reciprocated, which led to another kiss.

Through the rest of the evening, they watched the lanterns fly through the sky as sat in the boat and intertwined their fingers. Tamao rested her head on the older girl's shoulder. In response, Miyuki rested her head on top of Tamao's head.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**- Next on the agenda is A Whole New World featuring Shizuma and Nagisa. :)**

**- I'm torn between AmanexHikari or ChikaruxShion for Breaking Free. Help a writer out, please? Which one should I choose?**


	3. A Whole New World (ShizumaxNagisa)

**Sorry for taking so long, but I finished it. This one-shot is a little bit more surreal and magical since I wanted to keep the magic carpet. **

* * *

It was a few hours to midnight. A few pebbles thrown at a window awoke a young redhead named Nagisa.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming," Nagisa said, rubbing her eyes.

As soon as she opened the window, her eyes opened wider upon seeing what was on the other side.

It was her lover, Shizuma, mysteriously floating.

"Good evening, sweetheart," greeted the older girl.

"Shizuma? What the—how are you doing that?" Nagisa asked, very perplexed and nervous. She rubbed her eyes again, this time in disbelief.

"It's a magic carpet," she answered, "I thought it was a regular one at first, but I saw it floating after I left it alone for a while. So, I assumed it was magic. Oh, the things you find."

"Cool. A magic carpet," the younger girl marveled at the carpet and played with its tassels. Noticing how impressed she was, Shizuma had an idea.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" the older girl questioned.

"What?"

"Well, it's pretty fun. Plus, we can see what Japan is like at night," she persuaded, "What do you say?"

Nagisa was looking a bit hesitant, "I don't know…"

"Do you trust me?" interrogated the silver-haired girl as she extended her arm and offered her hand.

Nagisa, without a moment's hesitation, grabbed her girlfriend's hand.

"Yes, I do."

Almost immediately after the redhead got on the carpet, it immediately brought the two girls up to the sky. To keep herself from falling, Nagisa held on tightly to Shizuma until the fast part was over.

* * *

The carpet brought them over Tokyo, which was full of blinking lights that appealed to the human eyes. The couple admired this pretty sight. Shizuma turned her head slightly to admire Nagisa. She took her by the hand and gazed at her as they flew.

_Shizuma:_

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

They flew over by Tokyo Tower, which Nagisa had never seen before until now. She liked it.

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

The two girls went up into the sky where the clouds were. The city was getting smaller and smaller from their view.

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_Nagisa:_

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

Shizuma and Nagisa passed through a giant cloud and found themselves carrying tiny clouds, which they then let go into the sky.

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Shizuma:_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Nagisa moved a little bit closer to the front and spread her arms like the wings of an airplane. Shizuma went behind her to help keep her arms steady; just like in Titanic. The birds flying near them were shocked to see humans flying in the sky.

_Nagisa:_

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

The carpet began to descend a little abruptly, causing Nagisa to cover her eyes. The silver haired girl quickly her girlfriend's hands from her eyes, making her see that they had just passed Mt. Fuji.

_Shizuma:_

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

_Nagisa:_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_Shizuma:_

_Hold your breath, it gets better_

_Nagisa:_

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back_

_To where I used to be_

They were flying just over a lake, waving to a nearby couple in a boat, who looked a little bit surprised and confused, but waved back anyway.

_Shizuma:_

_A whole new world_

_Nagisa:_

_Every turn a surprise_

_Shizuma:_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Nagisa:_

_Every moment gets better_

_Shizuma and Nagisa:_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

The carpet slowed down over a nearby river.

_Shizuma:_

_A whole new world_

_Nagisa:_

_A whole new world_

_Shizuma:_

_That's where we'll be_

_Nagisa:_

_That's where we'll be_

They looked at each other's reflections in the water.

_Shizuma:_

_A thrilling chase_

_Nagisa:_

_A wondrous place_

Finally, they held a gaze towards one another. And it was adorable.

_Shizuma and Nagisa:_

_For you and me_

The couple pressed their foreheads together and intertwined their fingers as the carpet that carried them floated over the flow of the river.

* * *

Afterwards, they were flying on their way back to the window of Nagisa's room. Shizuma was hugging Nagisa from behind, giving her tiny, ticklish kisses on the back of her neck.

"I never had an experience like that before, Shizuma," said the redhead.

"This is just the tip of the iceberg, darling. If I could show you the skies of Japan at night, just imagine what New York, London, or even Paris would look like. But that's for another time."

"I can't wait."

* * *

The two girls were now at Nagisa's window. Although Shizuma didn't want to say good night to her lover yet, it was very late and both of them really needed some sleep.

"Good night, Nagisa," said Shizuma as she kissed her goodnight.

"Good night, Shizuma."

After that, Shizuma started to fly away. But the magic carpet decided that this was not good enough and quickly brought the taller girl back to Nagisa's window. The younger girl was just about to close it when she saw her girlfriend back.

"Shizuma?"

"Looks like I'm not ready to say good night to you just yet," answered Shizuma as she stepped inside the shorter girl's room and kissed her deeply, making her blush. The magic carpet took that as a signal that it should go home for the night and went vamoose.

"…Well, maybe you can just stay here tonight. It's pretty late," proposed Nagisa as she embraced the older girl.

"Yeah…I should stay here tonight…"

The two girls made their way to Nagisa's bed and slowly tucked themselves in as they kissed one another ardently.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**- Next: Breaking Free with ChikaruxShion.**

**- As for AmanexHikari, I might do either You Are The Music in Me or Once Upon A Dream. I'll think about it.**


	4. Breaking Free (ChikaruxShion)

**For those who have been reading this since Chapter One, I've mentioned in an author's note that I hate the High School Musical movies, but I like the songs (They're a guilty pleasure that sort of make up for the awful plots of the movies). **

**So back to what's important, this chapter. For the setting, here's the equation: "Breaking Free" scene + "Start of Something New" scene + a karaoke scene from Degrassi, a Canadian teen drama. I also created two OCs for this chapter, since I like the idea of Chikaru and Shion being childhood friends and having a group of friends during that time.**

**Lastly, this is actually my first time writing about Chikaru and Shion, so forgive me for any out-of-character moments.**

* * *

One Saturday night a karaoke place, Chikaru Minamoto was checking her phone for the time. It was 8:00pm; still no sign of Shion Tomori, her girlfriend. Tonight was a special night; Shion and Chikaru were spending time with two of their friends growing up, Shunsuke Shindou and Kimiko Yoshino.

"Stop worrying, Chikaru. Shion's going to come," Shunsuke reassured her.

"I know, but she sure is taking her sweet time. She missed your rendition of 'Sweet Soul Revue' with Kimiko," Chikaru responded to him.

"Shion would have probably thought it sucked. Shunsuke was a little pitchy at the end," Kimiko followed up and teased her boyfriend while doing so.

"I was not!" Shunsuke protested.

"Uh, yes you were," Kimiko smirked and kissed him on the ear, making the man furrow his eyebrows and blush.

Finally, Shion arrived, wearing a beige jacket. Chikaru sighed in relief and got up to greet her.

"Shion, you made it!" the dark-haired girl said as she kissed her.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had a pile of work to do," Shion apologized.

"I know how hectic work can be for you. That's why you need a break once in a while."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, I'm glad I'm with you guys tonight," Shion grinned, showing a different side from her workaholic attitude.

"Well, now that you're here…let's…" Chikaru nodded towards the big stage, where two microphones were on standby. Her intentions were clear.

"What?" Shion's eyes widened, "No, Chikaru, no. I don't sing…"

"Don't sing?" the dark green-haired guy chuckled, "You two used to sing songs from Rent and The Sound of Music together every time my dad was driving us to places. It was like having two-person musicals in the car."

"It's been long time since I last sung in front of people, Shunsuke," the blonde girl tried to defend herself.

"Well, now's your chance to do it again, Shion," Kimiko noted, "the only difference being that you and Chikaru are dating instead of just friends now."

Shion thought about it a little bit and realized it would make her girlfriend happy if she sang with her.

"Okay, I'll sing with you, Chikaru," Shion told her, which made Chikaru smile.

* * *

"Great! Let's go!" the black-haired girl said as she took Shion by the hand and brought her on stage.

Once the two girls reached the stage, the younger girl began looking through the song book that as resting on the music stand. When she finally found the song, she looked at her girlfriend to seek her approval for it.

"How about this one, Shion?" Chikaru asked as she pointed to the song's name.

The older girl was a bit hesitant, "I don't know…the movie was pretty awful. You thought so, too."

"The movie where the song came from is irrelevant…what really matters that it's you and me, up here, expressing how we feel about each other. Through song."

Shion then changed her mind, "You're right. Let's do this," she nodded.

Chikaru then whispered to the DJ and the track started to play. Just before the first verse, the couple took a gaze at one another and smiled.

_Chikaru:_

_We're soaring, flying_

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach_

Chikaru pointed her hand up. Shion brought the mic close to her mouth and intertwined her fingers with the other girl's.

_Shion:_

_If we're trying _

_So we're breaking free_

The dark-haired girl turned to the audience…

_Chikaru:_

_You know the world can see us _

_In a way that's different than who we are _

…and so did the blonde girl as she let go of Chikaru's fingers.

_Shion:_

_Creating space between us_

'_Til we're separate hearts_

They returned to their gaze briefly.

_Chikaru and Shion: _

_But your faith it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_

Then the younger girl turned around, impressing Shunsuke, Kimiko, and the audience.

_Chikaru:_

_We're breaking free_

_Shion:_

_We're soaring_

_Chikaru:_

_Flying_

_Chikaru and Shion:_

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach_

_Chikaru_

_If we're trying_

_Chikaru and Shion:_

_Yeah, we're breaking free_

_Chikaru:_

_Oh, we're breaking free_

_Shion:_

_Ohhhh_

The two girls were now on either side of the stage. Chikaru was facing Shion and sung to her.

_Chikaru:_

_Can you feel it building_

_Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

The other girl sang right back to her as she took off her jacket and threw it towards Shunsuke and Kimiko, who caught it.

_Shion:_

_Connected by a feeling_

_Ohhh, in our very souls_

They started to walk closer towards each other.

_Chikaru and Shion:_

_Rising 'til it lifts us up_

_So every one can see_

_Chikaru:_

_We're breaking free_

_Shion:_

_We're soaring_

_Chikaru:_

_Flying_

_Chikaru and Shion:_

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach_

The couple orbited and danced around each other.

_Chikaru:_

_If we're trying_

_Yeah we're breaking free_

_Shion: _

_Ohhhh running_

_Chikaru: _

_Climbing_

_To get to that place _

_Chikaru and Shion: _

_To be all that we can be_

_Chikaru: _

_Now's the time_

_Chikaru and Shion: _

_So we're breaking free_

_Chikaru: _

_We're breaking free_

_Shion: _

_Ohhh, yeah_

The audience was starting to stand and clap their hands, as the bridge was about to play. Chikaru and Shion continued to move their bodies to the music.

_Chikaru: _

_More than hope_

_More than faith_

_Shion: _

_This is true_

_This is fate _

_And together_

_Chikaru and Shion: _

_We see it coming_

_Chikaru: _

_More than you _

_More than me_

_Shion:_

_Not a want, but a need_

_Chikaru and Shion:_

_Both of us breaking free_

Chikaru took Shion by the hand and the latter twirled around as she belted out her part.

_Shion: _

_Soaring _

_Chikaru: _

_Flying _

_Chikaru and Shion: _

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach _

_If we're trying _

_Chikaru: _

_Yeah we're breaking free_

_Shion: _

_Breaking free_

_We're running _

_Chikaru: _

_Ohhhh, climbing_

_Chikaru and Shion: _

_To get to the place _

_To be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

_Chikaru:_

_Now's the time_

_Shion: _

_So we're breaking free_

_Chikaru:_

_Ohhh, we're breaking free_

_Shion: _

_Ohhhh_

When the song was about to finish, they intertwined their fingers once again and gazed at one another.

_Chikaru and Shion: _

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

After the song concluded, woots and cheers could be heard from the audience, the loudest ones coming from the couple's friends. Chikaru and Shion smiled at one another and then took a bow.

* * *

A few more songs later, the four exited the place, looking like they had tons of fun.

"Well, well. 'I don't sing', huh?" Shunsuke poked fun at the blonde girl, to which she responded by thumping him on the forehead.

"Ow!" he interjected, rubbing his forehead.

"Shut up. I only sing if Chikaru does it with me," Shion told the guy. This made Chikaru blush.

Kimiko thought that was adorable," Aww, that's really sweet," which made Shion herself blush.

Chikaru then smiled, "Well, it's getting late and we should probably get going. Shunsuke, Kimiko, thanks for hanging out with us tonight."

"No problem," Shunsuke said as he and Kimiko hugged the two girls, "It's always nice to catch up and spend time with people you grew up with, especially with fun times like this."

* * *

Soon enough, Chikaru and Shion bid the other couple goodbye and went on their way back to the dorms, hand in hand. The younger girl had a big smile on her face and Shion wondered why.

"What's with the big smile, sweetheart?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how good we were a while ago," she admitted.

"Yeah, I kind of forgot how good we were. It really has been a long time since we sang together in public."

"Mhm," the other girl said, "I always knew performing isn't really your thing. To be honest, I was a little surprised when you said you would sing with me."

The older girl blushed, "Me too. I thought about it and realized it would make you happy if I did."

Chikaru then blushed again, "Ah, really?"

"Yes, really. Because you know…I love you…" Shion told her.

"I love you, too," said Chikaru shortly before receiving a kiss from her girlfriend.

The two girls then continued to walk until they reached the dorms, then they later spent the night together in Shion's room.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**- I'm still trying to decide on You Are the Music in Me or Once Upon a Dream for AmanexHikari.**

**- I'll probably try to find songs for KagomexChiyo, RemonxKizuna and possibly, KanamexMomomi. **

**- Damn, I need more Disney songs.**


End file.
